


Рождественская сказка

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для bitterherb, пусть в новом году происходят всяческие чудеса!</p><p>Примечание: по моему хотению, велению, а также для создания атмосферы, день рождения у Джареда 24-го декабря.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рождественская сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Для bitterherb, пусть в новом году происходят всяческие чудеса!
> 
> Примечание: по моему хотению, велению, а также для создания атмосферы, день рождения у Джареда 24-го декабря.

Стрелки часов только показали полночь, как Джаред выскочил за дверь, на ходу застегивая куртку. Пока он бежал к кромке леса, пар неровными облачками вырывался изо рта и летел прямо в лицо, так что ресницы и челка совсем обледенели. Морозный воздух было больно вдыхать, но Джаред не хотел потратить даже лишней секунды.

На самой опушке ему все же пришлось остановиться: лес чернел своими стволами и ветками, и в двух шагах, казалось, привычный человеческий мир и вовсе заканчивался. Джаред зажмурился на мгновенье, стараясь немного угомонить стук сердца. Но в следующий миг он уже снова открыл глаза и бросился вперед, туда, где он знал, ветки были немного расчищены вокруг охотничьих тропинок, а канавы были заметны благодаря нерастаявшей кромке снега. Во всем городе от позавчерашнего снегопада не осталось ни следа, но лес бережно хранил каждую льдинку, как настоящее сокровище зимы.

Когда от города осталось только легкое зарево фонарей над верхушками голых деревьев, Джаред снова остановился. Впереди почти ничего не было видно, но это совершенно не смущало его, весь путь он знал до мелочей, каждое поваленное дерево, каждую кочку. Каждый день из тех, что он помнил себя, с самого детства, он думал об этой дороге, о том, что ждало его в конце. Закрывая глаза, он видел себя на опушке леса, видел, как уходит из города в чащу, как, наконец, открывается дверь. Джаред с удивлением заметил, что смеется, когда на язык попали несколько снежинок, слетевшие с ветки у самого его лица. Теперь уже было недалеко.

Дом был очень простой, аккуратный и неприметный: никаких полуразрушенных стен или таинственных огоньков. Случайный путник, если бы кто-то решил забрести сюда, подумал бы о частном охотничьем домике или лесничьей станции. Дверь всегда была наглухо закрыта, и внутри не было заметно никаких признаков жизни. Но этой ночью окна мягко светились желтым. Джаред пробрался к самой двери, раздвигая особенно колючий кустарник, выросший у самых ступеней как последний рубеж, и, наконец, успокоился. В груди приятно щекотало ожидание чего-то приятного, а от живота по всему телу разливалось приятное тепло.

Джаред постучал.

Ему ответили не сразу, но он не слышал внутри никаких шагов или суеты, просто в одну секунду дверь была еще закрыта, а в другую – он слегка приподнял голову – на него смотрел Дженсен. С минуту они стояли на пороге, разглядывая друг друга, а потом Дженсен ухмыльнулся:

\- Мелковат.

Джаред молча рванулся вперед, обхватил его поперек туловища и прижал к себе так сильно, как только смог. Сверху на Дженсене была только мягкая рубашка, и Джаред беззастенчиво ткнулся холодным носом ему в плечо, вдыхая запах корицы, молока и чего-то еще, чем обычно пах Дженсен.

Джаред тихонечко рассмеялся:

\- Мне шестнадцать, ты еще будешь смотреть на меня снизу вверх!  
\- Посмотрим, посмотрим. С днем рождения, Джаред.  
\- Технически, Мэлвин.  
\- Кто додумался назвать тебя Мэлвином?!  
\- Вот, веришь, задаюсь этим вопросом каждый день.

Они так и стояли на пороге, и Джаред чувствовал холодный ночной лес за спиной, но все это уже было неважно, потому что он стоял внутри дома. Дженсен, казалось, без единого движения успел снять с него шапку и размотать шарф.

\- Я заварил какао. Проходи, на каминной полке есть печенье и твои любимые имбирные человечки.

Джаред взвизгнул – одобрительно воскликнул, очень по-мужски, как ему частенько приходилось оправдываться – и побежал в гостиную, на ходу снимая ботинки и оставив куртку в руках у Дженсена. Комната была украшена рождественскими гирляндами и еловыми ветками, которые пахли особенно сильно, согретые живым огнем.

\- Не знал, что ты празднуешь Рождество.  
\- Я не праздную Рождество, просто кто-то умудрился родиться в Сочельник, так что в этот раз я решил сделать исключение.

Дженсен взял со стола поднос с двумя кружками и подошел к камину. Джаред выбрал красную, с оленем и тут же упал с ней на диван, расплескав по пути только пару капель. Устроившись поудобнее, он похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Дженсен закатил глаза.

\- Тебе шестнадцать. Поговорим об этом лет через пять, - с этими словами он прошел к креслу, которое стояло немного в стороне от камина.

Джаред обиженно фыркнул и взмахнул рукой:

\- Опять же, технически…  
\- Все равно шестнадцать. Не морочь мне голову и не делай все сложнее, чем уже есть.

Джаред проглотил свой ответ вместе с восхитительным ароматным какао. Теплая сладость на языке после пробежки по морозу навевала сон, так что он откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Можно было бы и поспать, в домике было несколько кроватей, и хотя он больше никуда не торопился, первый вечер ему всегда хотелось проводить как можно ближе к Дженсену.

Джаред не помнил, как, когда или из-за чего все началось, а Дженсен не хотел объяснять. В детстве у многих детей бывают воображаемые друзья, с которыми они играют или участвуют в выдуманных приключениях, поэтому, когда Джаред рассказывал родителям о том, как жил в Испании или ездил на неделю в Токио, родители только пожимали плечами и про себя восхищались его познаниями в географии. Вот только он был уверен, что в четыре года сложно выдумать, как ты держишь с другом бар на берегу Средиземного моря или обсуждаешь различия между гейшами и кисэн.

Джаред помнил, что он помнил. Каждый новый раз он быстро понимал, что дело не в его воображении, что они делали это много раз, встреча за встречей. Иногда случались промашки – однажды Джаред умер в семь лет от оспы, а как-то раз, очень давно, он родился на Американском материке до того, как там побывал Колумб. Тогда он чуть было не разуверился, но при следующей встрече Дженсен, живший все это время в Греции, сказал, что так случится еще не раз, и не стоит придавать этому слишком большое значение. Если он чему и научился, так это ждать.

Их жизни не были идеальными. У Джареда было несколько теорий, чаще всего он склонялся к «божественной» версии.

Когда-то, на заре веков, жили-были Джаред и Дженсен, которые наверняка чем-то прославились и этим разозлили богов. Мстительные боги выдумывали одну кару за другой, но Джаред и Дженсен с блеском проходили все испытания судьбы и продолжали жить счастливо. И тогда боги догадались, что нужно их разлучить. Сначала они пробовали очень простые методы: посылали к ним новых друзей и врагов. За это время Джаред женился, Дженсен тоже, оба они успели поучаствовать в нескольких военных кампаниях. И продолжали жить счастливо бок о бок. Тогда боги оторвали их обоих от дома, закинули в разные концы мира. Но и тогда единая печаль сплотила друзей, и расстояние не было помехой: с каждым шагом они делались все ближе и ближе друг к другу, пока в один день не встретились снова, в совершенно новом месте, и уже его назвали домом.

И тогда боги убили Джареда. Наверно, они перебрали все способы и пришли в настоящее отчаяние, потому что – и Джаред искренне верил в это – даже боги не могут сделать что-то настолько серьезное без последствий. И последствия не заставили себя долго ждать. Но сначала Дженсен горевал. После всего, что им удалось пережить, это было даже преуменьшением: со смертью Джареда, жизнь Дженсена как будто тоже закончилась, у него не осталось ни одного желания. Он мог наслаждаться прекрасными видами или вкусной пищей, с удовольствием поговорить с приезжим ученым и порадоваться рождению ребенка в соседней семье. Но лично для него не осталось ничего. Поэтому Дженсен снова ушел в военный поход, не намереваясь возвращаться. Опытный и бесстрашный воин, он сразил многих, пробиваясь в самую гущу боя, пока не оказался окруженным со всех сторон. Там Дженсен бросил оружие, поднял лицо к небу и улыбнулся, приветствуя долгожданное избавление.

И тогда боги нарушили собственные законы во второй раз: они не дали Дженсену умереть. Смертельно раненный врагом, он упал на поле боя и потерял сознание. Когда же он очнулся, на его теле не было ни единой раны. Дженсен понял, что боги нашли способ разлучить его с Джаредом, отправив того в мир мертвых, а Дженсена приковав к миру живых.

Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась их история, но то ли есть боги над богами, то ли кармические последствия наступают действительно для всех, а может, Джаред – обладатель упрямства феноменальных масштабов, но суть одна: почти сразу после того как Дженсен, совершенно опустошенный и сломленный, вернулся с войны, Джаред родился снова. Конечно, в тот момент еще никто не понял, что это произошло, но Дженсен почувствовал в себе силы жить. Он ушел к скалам, поселился среди нескольких семей каменщиков и прослыл отшельником. А через пять лет босоногий мальчишка вбежал в его дом без стука, опрокинув напольную вазу с цветами. Воспоминания Джареда потускнели и затерлись, но сквозь века он точно помнил, что он помнил. И все наладилось.

Джаред открыл глаза и повернул голову. Дженсен смотрел на него из-за своей чашки какао, и нельзя было понять, грустный у него взгляд или веселый. На его месте Джаред бы точно давно сошел с ума! У него не всегда хватало терпения дожить даже до одной старости, а уж представить себе вечность…

\- Брр! – Джаред поежился и сделал еще глоток из своей кружки. – Не хотел бы я быть тобой!  
\- Я слышу об этом как минимум в миллионный раз, спасибо, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Давай же порадуемся, что ты не на моем месте.

Они отсалютовали друг другу кружками.

\- Но вот чего я совсем не могу понять, так это с какого… - Дженсен громко прочистил горло, - зачем ты сам оттягиваешь время?! Мне шестнадцать! Уже! А если бы что-нибудь случилось раньше? Ты рисковал пропустить целую жизнь!

С каждым словом Джаред распалялся все больше, и Дженсен отобрал у него чашку, чтобы брызги какао не летали по комнате. Теперь, когда ему нечем было занять руки, Джаред сунул их под себя. Подумав, что, наверно, он выглядит трогательно, он еще опустил плечи, закусил губу и посмотрел на Дженсена исподлобья.

\- Как ты мог, Дженсен?!

Дженсен вежливо приподнял бровь.

Джаред смотрел на Дженсена. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда.

\- Ой, да ладно, когда-нибудь я сам к тебе не приду, вот будешь знать, - Дженсен покачал головой, а Джаред вскочил со своего места, чтобы схватить имбирный пряник с полки. – Ты будешь очень-очень хотеть меня видеть, Дженсен!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, мне будет так не хватать всех этих подростковых бунтов и гормональных всплесков.  
\- Я очень обаятельный подросток! Даже милый. И симпатичный, - жуя пряник, Джаред подошел к креслу Дженсена. – Все так говорят.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - Дженсен сбросил руку Джареда со своей шеи, а самого Джареда с подлокотника. – Веди себя прилично, или закрою дом еще на пару лет.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Зануда.

Через несколько минут они снова устроились каждый на своем месте, к Джареду вернулась его кружка.

\- Я тут посчитал, не так уж много времени прошло с того раза.

Дженсен утвердительно хмыкнул.

Джаред закрыл глаза. На самом деле, если подумать, его-то жизнь как раз была близка к идеалу. Он наслаждался каждым мигом, проведенным в этом мире, каждым мгновением с Дженсеном, потому что его предупредили, чего нельзя упускать, потому что он знал, что самое ценное в его жизни. А когда жизнь заканчивалась, он не боялся и не расстраивался, потому что «между» не оставалось в памяти, а следующая осознанная мысль снова была: Дженсен. Но это было несправедливо, так несправедливо, что для Дженсена все было по-другому. Ему надо было постоянно уходить, перемещаться, ведь он не старел, а люди все же не совсем идиоты. Если они проводили время вместе и на виду, а в следующий раз Джаред рождался быстро и неподалеку, им приходилось скрываться, пока не удавалось уехать. В этот раз такой необходимости не было, но Джаред все равно чувствовал, что Дженсен устал, а значит скоро снова в путь. Может быть, в Испанию, там ему понравилось. Или в Техас – отличный штат, никаких холодов!

Джаред не заметил, как задремал, поэтому, когда Дженсен опустился на колени перед ним и мягко потянул на себя кружку, он подскочил на месте с мыслью, что пора бежать, потому что ему уже шестнадцать, и Дженсен обещал его встретить.

Дженсен смотрел на него тепло и понимающе.

\- Ложись спать, утром нужно рано вернуться. Приходи, как сможешь, - он протянул руку и потрепал Джареда по волосам, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. – Я буду ждать.

Не однажды, жили-были Джаред и Дженсен, которые пообещали друг другу вечность.


End file.
